narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for the Title - Koga vs. Jūjika!
Jūjika Kushizashi, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, sixth of that title, stood upon the balcony outside of his office,, hands behind his back. His eyes gazed out upon the village, peaceful as it always should be. He smiled as he thought of the next generation of ninja, training somewhere within the village, awaiting their turn to become Hokage. He bowed his head, thinking of the potential hidden in the youth of Konoha, which would someday surpass him. He was still young, and his years ahead of him many, but he began to feel himself wishing to begin grooming a successor, one that might someday hold this same office. He smiled, then became inquisitive as he saw a ninja wearing a leaf headband walk up to the entrance of his residence. Signaling to the guards to escort the newcomer up, Jūjika sat down at his desk, awaiting this man's arrival. In walked Koga Tensei, a young (being no older than 18), yet seasoned, Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf. He wore a stern and confident face as he approached Jūjika's desk. "Hokage-sama..." he began. "I am not here for a mission, nor am I here to give a report." he explained, the confidence in his mission becoming apparent in his voice. "I am here...to challenge you for you title. The title of Hokage...the Seventh Hokage." he declared firmly. Jūjika looked puzzled and curious as the young man reported that he was not here for the regular means, the look on his face quickly changing to surprise when the challenge was pronounced. An instant later, he looked bemused, almost ready to chuckle, but a quick appraisal of the challenger showed Jūjika that this wasn't the foolish proclamation of a dreaming child. This man was utterly serious, and what was more, he was perhaps justified in his confidence. Stern on the outside, but smiling inwardly at the progress of younger ninja, he responded. "Well, I am most willing to accept, but of course you will recognize that the decision for Hokage is not mine alone. Should you defeat me, I shall resign, but the Council must still approve of you, if you are to become my successor." Koga nodded, "I am aware, Hokage-sama. I am hoping that my actions as a patriotic shinobi of Konohagakure and my defeat of you will sway the Council to decide in my favor." he explained. "This is dream of my hero, Naruto, and my duty to the village that I love. To become Hokage..." he began, mirroring the words of the late Naruto Uzumaki, "To become Hokage is my dream!" he declared proudly. "Now, please take us to a safe location to battle. As the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki, I don't wish anyone to get caught in the crosshairs." Jūjika gave a little smile as he heard Koga speak so confidently of his victory, as if it were already assured. You may be powerful, but even if you are superior to me, assuming a victory before the fight begins is poor tactics, he thought. Out loud, however, he merely said, "If you are committed to this dream, then let us go." He motioned towards the balcony, striding over it and leaping off, heading out of the village. For Hokage... With one confident grin, Koga bounded off the balcony and onto the roof tops of the village, following Jūjika from rooftop to rooftop as they exited the village and entered a heavily forested, ravine-like area, several miles out. Leaping across a ravine and plunging through a layer of trees, Jūjika emerged into a clearing, with a small hill at one end, surrounded by trees. As Koga arrived behind him, Jūjika explained, "This is my personal hideaway, and ofttimes a training ground. It's hidden by the trees, and although you can't tell from here, these trees are surrounded by two ravines, which merge into one on either side. It's perfectly isolated. Now, shall we begin?" He jumped backwards to the edge of the clearing, obviously giving Koga the opening move. Koga glanced around, making sure to take in his surroundings, and then pulled out a special made kunai from his ninja pouch. He then locked his senses onto Jūjika and took a battle stance, "I look forward to this match." he smiled, "I fully intend to show you why they call me the Second Coming of Konoha's Yellow Flash!" he declared before rushing forward to meet his foe. With an approving nod at the kunai and a small chuckle, Jūjika leapt into the air above his opponent, snapping two branches off of a tree, and landing behind Koga. With a flcik of his wrist, he sent three normal kunai towards his whirling foe. With his three-pronged kunai and a swift movement of his hand, he managed to catch the three oncoming kunai by the ring on their back end. With another quick movement, he removed the three kunai with his left hand and added his own to them, tossing them back at Jūjika and then forming one quick hand seal. Jūjika's eyes narrowed as the kunai neared him. Spinning, he swung the branches around, embedding the kunai in their bark. All but the last one, which he trapped between the two branches, halting its movement. He began to examine the kunai, noticing the strange symbols on it. While Jūjika was observing the symbols on it, Koga was already right behind him, holding a Rasengan "No time for looking." Koga whispered, thrusting Rasengan toward his opponent's unarmed back. With a sound of irritation, Jūjika once again leapt above the ground, this time dropping the tree branches. With a few quick hand signals, he struck the kunai which he had dropped with a jutsu. "Wind Release: Pressure Blast!" he cried, the force of the air carrying the kunai directly towards Koga. Koga cocked his eyebrow and teleported again; this time, he was above Jūjika. "You seem to think my technique is totally linked to my sealed kunai? Wrong!" he shouted, throwing several shuriken from above, before landing behind Jūjika. "So long as this man is using chakra, I can lock on and use my Sliver Flash Technique." he thought, watching his surroundings careful. Fleeing will get me nowhere against this foe, Jūjika thought, blocking the shuriken with his own. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" As the dragon-shaped flames, three of them, roared towards Koga, their heat caused the trees at the edge of the clearing to begin to smolder. Koga held his palms out towards the oncoming Fire Release technique, "Silver Flash Barrier Technique!" he mumbled under his breath, causing an invisible wall of space-time energy between him and the jutsu. Upon colliding with the barrier, the flames dissipated from sight. "And now.." he thought, glancing in the direction of one of the nearby ravines where he teleported the technique, and let it explode. He then returned his vision to Jūjika and smiled, "By now I'm sure you realize it. I'm a Space-Time Ninjutsu user that could possibly rival the late Second and Fourth Hokages. I will say, you're exciting me. The chakra levels I sense within you are enormous." he explained, forming another seal and preparing himself for his foe's next movement. Eyes widening slightly at the ease with which the foe dissipated his attack, Jūjika cleared his mind, reminding himself that his original intention hadn't been to harm Koga with such an obvious attack-it was powerful, but too easy to evade for one of his foe's caliber. His real goal, he assessed, looking around, had been accomplished. The trees that had begun to smolder were now towering pillars of flame, and those around them were crackling with fire as well. A small playing field, within a ring of fire. The perfect home court advantage for him. Placing one hand in the flames, Jūjika made symbols with the other. "Fire Release: Blazing Nazca!" he cried, drawing a line with his finger. As he released the fire, it followed that line in a torrent, heading directly towards Koga and setting the surroundings aflame. Koga was surprised greatly by the versatility of the move, but remained calm and collected. He spread his hands out and pointed directly at the flames that surrounded him, "This is risky, but I'm doomed if I cannot stop him from setting the environment aflame." he thought. "Teishijikan!" Instantly, the flames all around him froze in their place. "Only got twenty seconds now...." he pondered, already leaping above the frozen flames directly for his open foe, this time he was holding a very large Rasengan. Aiming down at Jūjika, he proclaimed, "Super Rasengan!" A fierce intake of breath marked Jūjika's shock at the level of the technique. A jutsu which freezes its affected range in time? This is truly formidable. However... I suppose it is time to begin. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, then snapped his eyes open again. Concentrating, he activated his famous signature jutsu, the Fire Conversion Technique. Even as Koga descended towards him, Jūjika entered a flurry of movement, or what would have been movement. With his technique active, his energy was spent, instead of on movement, on the buildup of fire, free from the time-stop, above him. Then just as Koga's giant Rasengan fell upon the flames, Jūjika released the fire back into energy. With a burst of smoke, a sudden blast of kinetic energy forced Koga, and his assault, skywards, while Jūjika took advantage of the still-frozen flames to slip into their center unharmed. The giant Rasengan dissipated and Koga began his descent, "So that's his famous Fire Conversion Technique...It even beat the Super Rasengan. The flames I froze only have about nine seconds left in their current state. My chakra sensory puts him right in the middle of them. He's preparing for something." Koga pondered as he landed flat on his feet. He then crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Technique" he thought, summoning a clone to his side. It then jumped into the air above them while Koga teleported to Jūjika's location holding another Rasengan, "Please work..." he silently pleaded, thrusting it at Jūjika's shoulder. As he felt the presence of Koga behind him, Jūjika began to spin, but was caught in the back of his shoulder by the attack, despite his reaction. Knocked to the floor, he began to rise. "That hurts... But it worked," he said, grinning as Koga's triumphant look changed to shock as he noticed the skin on his arm was burnt, and the hand he had held the Rasengan in was blackish and charred. "You're good, but you've never fought against my Fire Conversion Technique before! You see, I can't only convert fire to just kinetic energy, no! I can transmute it to any type of energy I like. In this case, I pulsed out all the chakra I could, including some of those frozen flames I made into chakra, and then turned it into thermal energy outside my body, heating up my environment but leaving me unharmed. Your arm was within the radius of that heat, and it got burned. And while we were at it, it seems that time-stopper of yours ran out," he finished, as the flames around Koga began to crackle again. Koga winced in pain, looking down at his charred hand. The Nine-Tails chakra began healing it, though the stinging pain was still ever present. "Dang, that technique is more dangerous than I thought. Close range won't do me any good." he thought, looking back to his clone which was sitting on a tree limb a ways back, and teleported to it before dispersing it. He clapped his hands together, holding in a yelp of pain from his burn and initiated his next justu. An invisible wave of space-time chakra burst from his location and began to spread out over the flaming battlefield, causing grass to rot, nearby flames to extinguish, and trees to be turned to dust as it advanced towards Jūjika. Grasping his shoulder, which had hurt more than he let on, though luckily he could still move it without issue, Jūjika lost all thought of pain as he saw the destruction that was wrought in front of Koga. He turned some of his chakra into fire, and sent it flying towards the invisible wave of havoc that shriveled grass and twisted trees, but when the flames met it, they roared up high for an instant, then died, as if they had used all their life in an instant. And the jutsu kept advancing. As it headed directly for him, Jūjika realized that it was not randomly destroying things, but rather aging them at high speeds. He leapt back towards the edge of the clearing, trying to decide whether to flee into the trees and escape the attack. At that moment, however, he realized a way that he could allow his fire to penetrate through it, while Koga's guard would likely be done. Using the Wind Release: Air Infusion technique, Jūjika concentrated a massive amount of oxygen into a small area, and then lit a flame there. This would allow the fire to last a bit, even with the time speed-up causing it to consume oxygen faster. He then performed the symbols for Fire Release: Blazing Nazca, and sent it streaking through the time-space wave towards Koga, while Jūjika threw himself backwards, past the trees and into the ravine, where he grabbed some rocks jutting out about a third of the way down. I should be able to evade that wave here. "Heck yes! He did it!" Koga exclaimed mentally. He let go of his jutsu and teleported to Jūjika's location in the depths of the rocky ravine, completely avoiding his foe's earlier jutsu. Before addressing Jūjika, he took in his surroundings. A rocky ravine with no flammable material, except Jūjika's own chakra via the Fire Conversion jutsu; though this would rapidly consume his energy reserves. It also had a river running through it's center, separating the two fighters, but providing Koga with water to extinguish the flames. "This is a suiting place for a Hokage battle." Koga said, joyfully. He may have been going all out against his foe, but he had no ill will towards him. He loved the thrill of battle and this was just what he needed. "Pushing him to this ravine with my aging jutsu was ingenious, but it won't work twice. I need to end this battle here, in this ravine if possible." Koga thought. He formed a hand seal and activated his Time Dilation Field Technique and began to walk towards Jūjika on the water. Jūjika dropped to the bottom of the ravine, landing easily. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Inside, he was shocked. He planned this?! I underestimated him it seems, and that appears to have been a grave error. I thought I was making an ingenious move by both customizing an attack to penetrate his defenses and escaping his assault, but he predicted this? He is a truly formidable adversary. And to think I considered my own student, Josho, to be advanced for his age! As Koga approached, Jūjika noticed that the water seemed to change speed as it processed through a certain radius of his foe. Realizing that this was yet another time-space technique, and that, with no way of evading it, he would be a sitting duck if it caught him, Jūjika quickly performed several hand signs. Just as the approximate radius of the technique had almost reached him, he finished his technique. "Fire Release: Desert Sun!" he cried out, converting a small amount of his chakra into a condensed orb of hot flames. The heat and light warped about itself, twisting the surroundings in the eyes of Koga, until his surroundings appeared to be a shimmering tower of stone. While the mirage blocked Koga's vision, Jūjika darted away, placing several more orbs about the place, adding more mirages. If he stepped within that bubble, it was almost certainly game over. "Tch...this...is some sort of illusion. Teleporting to him and using Rasengan is useless. I bet he's set up a lot of these things over the ravine. I don't sense my chakra going out of whack, so this isn't genjutsu. Then that means that whatever it is, it has a physical source. Stopping that source completely should do the trick." he planned, stretching out his arms. "Teishijikan!" he shouted in his mind, freezing the flaming orbs and preventing them from producing heat. Instantly, things became clear again, though the sudden readjustment gave him a minor headache. "So that's it, huh?" he said aloud, looking around. "You set up orbs of fire and used the heat to create a heat mirage. That's truly impressive. What's more, your technique would make it seem to most anyone that they were under genjutsu so they'd waste time trying to dispel it; to no avail." Koga explained his deduction. Ten seconds had already passed, he didn't have a lot of time to talk. He clapped his hands together, and once more his bubble turned into a wave of space-time chakra with the intent to age everything it touched into oblivion. And this wave was headed right for Jūjika and his orbs. "Tch, I expected no less from you, but I had hoped that you would at least overlook the other orbs for a few seconds," Jūjika said as he crouched down. Flames began to appear about his body as he used the Fire Conversion Technique to turn the potential energy stored in his position into fire. Just before the heat became too much, and just as the wave struck, he turned it back into potential energy, and released his position. The release of energy shot him straight up, and with an easy kick off the wall, he landed out of the ravine once again. However, he wasn't completely unscathed; his right leg had been struck by the wave as he had used it to push up with, and it had aged badly, he would need a specialized healer to get it back to normal. What's worse, he had used it to kick off the wall, so it had been further weakened; he would have difficulties using it from now on. Well, now that I'm injured, he'll be ready to pick me off... I have to take the offensive more thoroughly! "Fire Conversion Technique!" Using the flames still raging on the ground behind him, he converted some fire into chakra to replenish his stores, and then converted more into chemical energy, which he shot down into the ravine with kinetic energy. As it reached the lower reaches of the chasm, the chemical energy began to do its work. It caused a particular reaction amongst the molecules within the air around Koga into carbon monoxide, a highly poisonous gas. Too long breathing that, and Koga would die. Jūjika expected him to notice long before that, but it would at least harm his fitness, and could weaken him psychologically. However, upon seeing that his opponent had fled from the ravine, Koga wasted no time teleporting to his location, but before being detected by Jūjika, he formulated a plan of attack. "I need to end this before I start having to rely on the Nine-Tails chakra. He has shown extreme caution to my aging techniques, so I have one final plan that I think will wrap this battle up and do the deed." As he thought this, he caught a peculiar odor in the air. "Carbon monoxide!" he exclaimed, using his Wind chakra to blow away the deadly fumes. "This guys is no joke!" he thought, leaping from his hiding place, but charging head on for his opponent. Jūjika had planned for Koga's escape from the ravine, expecting it, but had hoped that he would use the normal way rather than teleport. Nevertheless, his initial plan would work with little modification. As Koga raced towards him, he realized that above Jūjika's head was the Fire Release: Dragon Cannon's starting point, firing dragon-head fireballs left and right. There were already several other cannons doing the same. Using the Fire Conversion Technique, Jūjika transformed one of the fireballs into kinetic energy, tossing Koga into the space over the ravine, and then did the same to a fireball from a different cannon, another burst of kinetic energy striking Koga downwards. Though little to no damage was dealt, the force propelled Koga down towards the ravine floor, where the carbon monoxide was. Doubting that that would be enough to stop Koga, Jūjika retreated into the clearing to observe his opponent's emergence from the ravine edge from a distance. What actually happened would shock Jūjika. Just before the kinetic energy sent Koga reeling, he activated a hand seal, and with it...his Silver Flash Body Technique. Becoming intangible, he slipped right through the burst and the fire techniques, as this was his plan from the moment he exited the ravine (the becoming intangible part). He ran up to, and slipped through Jūjika himself and right after passing him, he became tangible again, flipping a fast hand seal before grabbing his foe's arm...and using his Time Dilation Field Technique to begin aging his foe's arm away at incredible speeds. Despite having appeared to be waiting for Koga to climb out of the ravine, Jūjika had learned from the last attack, and now expected the time-space techniques. As Koga materialized in the clearing, Jūjika jumped into the flames which hung in the air above him, using the Fire Conversion Technique to transform them into a shield of kinetic energy. He left his right arm, the one grasped by Koga, outside of the shield, a sacrifice for his attack to succeed. It was already aged, so it shouldn't hurt too much anyways. The instant he did this, Koga’s arrival caused the myriad paper bombs set around the clearing, every last one, to detonate. Koga's eyes widened, "Surely he didn't..." but before his thoughts could finish, the explosions detonated, and raced for him. Time seemed to slow for Koga, ironic in that his jutsu could supposedly control it. "One last chance. It'll leave me without this technique for fifteen minutes, but with Hokage-sama out one leg and one arm, this battle will be over if I can stop the explosions." Back in real time, he released Jūjika's arm and thrust his arms out just as the blasts reached his finger tips he roared at the top of his lungs, "TEISHIJIKAN!" The result released a far more powerful version of the technique then he had previously demonstrated, freezing the explosions entirely, but also Jūjika himself, as the radius of this technique was far larger than the previous version. With that, he created a final Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasengan and charged with all his might, thrusting the jutsu for his foe's un-aged arm. Frozen in time, unable to move, not even Jūjika's eyes could move send information to his brain. What appeared to be an instant later, the images flashed through his eyes, and then the explosions had subsided, Koga was standing a few feet away, breathing hard, and Jūjika was on the ground, his right leg aged and stressed, his right arm extremely burned and aged, and his left arm badly damaged, with possible fractures in several places, and severed muscles. Dang, after this fight I'll need a horde of medic-nin. Well, if I'm gonna be paying for the results of this battle with these wounds, then I better not get a defeat! Time for victory! Standing with most of his weight on his left leg, and unable to move his left arm due to the severed muscles, Jūjika forced his charred right arm into action, performing the seals one-handed, which he had never before had to do in an actual battle. When he was done with the abnormally long time it took to perform the seals, he released a great wave of chakra, transforming it into flames and kinetic energy, the combination of which sent fire flying everywhere, and hopefully forced Koga into the flames. With that, Jūjika fell to one knee, exhausted, and almost at the end of his consciousness. Let this work. Koga huffed in exhaustion, "So...this is it, huh..? His final jutsu. Then...I will too." He erased his doubt, took his stance and teleported behind Jūjika, since that didn't cost him chakra, avoiding the flames altogether. With his chakra reserves too low to preform any big aging techniques, and knowing that using the small ones would risk fatally wounding the Hokage, he aimed one punch with the power of the Nine-Tails chakra behind it for Jūjika's spine. As he did, he thought of the moments that led up to this fight. The Fourth Great War, Naruto's last words to him, the fights with Kai Saizu and Maikun Yatsumaru. As his punch traveled towards his foe, he heard Naruto's voice in him, "I will never give up....that's my nindō." and as his punch was merely inches away, he shouted, "I will never give up! I will be Hokage and I will protect the village! That's my ninja way!" The blow struck Jūjika, knocking him to the ground. This however, he had planned. He was too exhausted to fight back, but was still conscious. He had been confident that Koga would enter the small space around Jūjika that was clear of fire, and Koga had. Now, Jūjika entrusted the outcome of the battle entirely to his final technique, the one ultimate jutsu he had been perfecting ever since he had realized its potential, and its danger. In a whisper, he spoke its name, even as he activated it. "Shitennō: Four Heavenly Kings." As he activated it, the flames stopped, turning into chakra to keep him conscious, leaving only eight flames in a cube-like formation around Koga. These four then dissipated, transforming into nuclear energy, which flowed towards Koga in the form of tremendous pressure, seeking to crush him. Against his will, Koga felt his chakra turn to fire around him, as part of the technique. This flame would cushion the force of the explosions, so that they would not kill Koga. Jūjika was not worried about holding back; if Koga would have fallen to the full power attack, this one would do, because it was rigged to be full-power until he fainted, at which point the jutsu would stop having effect. A nuclear pressure that would not do too much, nor too little. It was the perfection of Jūjika's skills as a Shinobi, and as a Kage. If Koga could defeat it, then he was a better Kage. As soon as it finished, before he could see its result, Jūjika's consciousness faded. Koga had shielded himself from the initial pressure by activating his one-tailed "Version 2" form, but after Jūjika's fainting, the technique stopped so Koga was allowed to release his Jinchūriki form, much to his relief, as he was now at his true limit. With what little physical strength he had left, he placed his hand on the now former Hokage and teleported them both to the hospital in Konohagakure. Medical ninja rushed to their aid and within moments they had them in their own rooms, healing them from their insane, Kage-level battle. Koga fell into unconciousness wondering what Jūjika would decide when he awoke...and also, what the Council would say. After Jūjika awoke, wrapped in bandages, the first thing he did was call over a nurse, and tell her to bring an urgent message to the Council. It was simple, and clear. "Tell them... I resign as Hokage, and nominate Koga Tensei as my successor." The Council's Verdict News reached the Council rather late that evening, shocking all of them. "He what?!" exclaimed one of the Jōnin. "According to the hospital reports, the Sixth was beaten in combat by the Nine-Tails host on a challenge for the title of Hokage. Reports are that Hokage-sama was the first to pass out." said the council's head, Kakashi Hatake. A woman Jōnin nodded her head, "I've seen this Tensei boy. He's rather loyal to the village. He even fought in the Fourth War with the son of Minato." she added. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in remembrance of the day he and Tsunade sealed the Nine-Tails within Koga, "He must be acting on his promise to Naruto. And because of that, I think he'll do anything in his power to become a great Hokage." he said before turning to the ten jōnin before him. "Well then Council. What say you?" he asked. Ten loud "ayes" rang out throughout the chamber. Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto...looks like your last dream just came true..." he thought before joining in. "Very well. I now declare Koga of the Tensei clan, the Hidden Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage." End Category:Thepantheon Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Naruto Tensei